


Wash Away

by solariaaa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Canon Asexual Character, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I wont take criticism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Two Worlds Apart AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solariaaa/pseuds/solariaaa
Summary: Frederick Chase is an acclaimed writer, and praised notably for his comic - "McLean Hill", which follows the tragic life of an actress named Piper McLean. As he loses passion over the project, he decides to end the series by killing his main character.As far as Annabeth Chase is concerned, Piper McLean can take her cherry red Maserati and drive off a cliff.But when Annabeth is transported into the world ofMcLean Hillmoments after the actress was stabbed, and saves McLean's life, a new idea is conceived.Piper McLean can't die.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean - Relationship, Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Wash Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: attempted murder, blood, descriptions of injuries**

_  
_ “Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?

Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”

\- **Emery Allen**

* * *

“Zöe thinks it’s cool,” Percy said as he picked up a box from the marble floor, “she bets McLean will bust out the big guns by chapter twenty-six and- hey where do you want this?”

Annabeth made a vague motion to the right corner of the room as she scanned the property lease on her desk.

Percy nodded and continued as he unpacked, “she thinks that di Angelo is the key, and that he’ll use his money to hunt them down after the doctor dies.”

Annabeth furrowed her brows, “Solace dies?”

“Zöe’s theory,” Percy kneeled by the boy and began to unpack the contents, “She called Solace a story device-”

“Plot device.”

“Whatever,” Percy huffed, “are you following _McLean Hill_ now? How do you know about Solace?”

“Some people at work are into it,” Percy wasn’t looking in her direction, but he could tell she was frowning, “apparently- _Solace is some sort of heartthrob._ ” Which she could sort of see, but she still didn’t understand. A cute doctor, how adorably quaint.

“He isn’t that cute,” Percy grumbled, recalling his teenage sister, Estelle’s slight blush as she read the first issue the outgoing doctor appeared in, “and speaking of _totally unimpressive doctors_ \- the lead researcher for the project at Bowery is letting me in. I’m going to be at Queens for two months tops,” he stood up and dusted his pants, “Zöe’s volunteering, but I’m guessing you’ll be busy?”

Annabeth ignored the question and motioned to the papers on the desk, “I can’t read it. Why are there so many forms?” she huffed, “I’m buying a property- not commanding the death star.”

Percy snickered and made his way to the desk, “Ah yes, that’s exactly how that scene went,” he sat on the edge of a desk without touching any of the papers, “Luke, I am your landlord, sign here and here if you want to keep your job.”

Annabeth groaned.

“Annie-hey,” Percy soothed,”it’s going to be fine. The building is yours, and you’re going to design some bigass skyscrapers. I’m talking _huge_.”

Annabeth was thankful Percy was around.

They had met when they were kids, as two 12 year olds in a playground way too small for them. They tried dating in high school, but it didn’t work out. There was even a time when they weren’t talking, only to be reunited on the first day of college, with Annabeth carrying an armful of binders, and Percy with a dark haired girl wearing a silver hoodie- who offered to show them both around the campus.

“Shit,” Percy said, “it’s twelve-thirty. I promised Zöe I’d pick her up for lunch-”

“It’s alright,” Annabeth smiled, “thanks for helping out.”

“No prob,” Percy said, eyes still on his phone, “Really- I really have to go now, though-”

Annabeth nodded and Percy scampered towards the door.

He calls out from outside, “let me know if you need anything-“ a car honk interrupts him.

* * *

“Beloved, I think Annabeth is as interested in _McLean Hill_ as you are in architecture,” Reyna said good naturedly as Hazel scribbled on her notebook, “give her some space.”

Hazel immediately put down her notebook and turned to the blonde, “sorry,” she was sheepish, “got a bit carried away with the last issue.”

“It’s fine,” Annabeth said, “but are you really killing off Piper McLean?”

Hazel sighed, “yeah- Mr. Chase doesn’t want to write about her anymore,” she stood up and placed her notebook back on her shelf, “I think I can convince him to make a new series around Valdez, other than that- we’re brainstorming a new series.”

Annabeth didn't know what to think.

Frederick Chase had worked on _McLean Hill_ for as long as she could remember. The comics had garnered international attention, and paid the Chase family’s bills. Her roommate, Hazel Levesque, had started out as an intern artist, only to be promoted into Frederick Chase’s right hand very recently.

Annabeth felt a bit guilty for not empathizing with her roommate’s turmoil as much as she could, since the series itself had been a long lasting nightmare for the Chase family. The fame got into Frederick’s head. It’s why Annabeth branched out and started her own business, away from her father’s name and _Piper McLean_.

_Piper McLean._

_She could drive her cherry red Maserati off a cliff._

“Annabeth?" Reyna called, "are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth said, “just a long day setting up at work.”

“Percy helped you out, didn’t he?” Hazel said, “although I’m pretty sure he’s working at Bowery bay soon- do you still need help?”

Annabeth shook her head, “it’s fine, just a few shelves to set up. Nothing I can’t do,” she checked her clock, “I’ve got an early start tomorrow, I’ll head in.”

The three bid each other goodnight before retiring to their bedrooms. It was a two bedroom apartment, with tall windows and a generous kitchen (Reyna would make them _tostones_ whenever she was feeling particularly homesick). Annabeth had her own bedroom with a view of the city skyline, while Reyna and Hazel shared the second bedroom.

Annabeth plopped on her bed and turned on her laptop to review her plans. She leaned on her headboard as she scrolled through the geometric shapes.

 _I might have to hire someone to help with the shelves_ , Annabeth sighed defeatedly _._ It’s been her lifelong dream to start her own architectural firm, and she’s been using her dad’s garage as a temporary office.

She turned off her laptop and stood to change her clothes when a flickering light caught her peripheral.

_It’s the caffeine_ , Annabeth insisted, _I’m hallucinating. There was a study about this. I think._

Annabeth scooted closer to the light, it was in a perfect 2d rectangle, with flashing holographic patterns. It floated above her bed and shimmered like a fancy lantern.

 _Shit shit shit shit_ , Annabeth panicked. She normally prided herself for keeping a semblance of composure in intense situations, but this was above intense. It’s-

_An arm is coming out of it,_ Annabeth wanted to scream _,_ she was tied between reaching out or running away. Her flight response reacted first as she turned around, but the helm of her shirt was stuck. She pushed forward, only to be pulled back into the light.

Annabeth shut her eyes and braced for any sort of impact, only to be hit by cool wind.

* * *

“Help...please….”

Annabeth opened her eyes, processing the view of the familiar city skyline. She was still in New York. She was… on the roof of a building? 

“Hey! Please- I’m here-”

Annabeth searched for the source of the voice, and gasped.

A young woman around her age or older, with dark skin and brown hair was bleeding from her stomach. 

Her right eye was injured, and her shoulder looked ripped, with blooding pooling into her hair.

But she wasn’t dead.

“Call 911 or something,” she choked, “the man...couldn’t see his damn face.”

Annabeth’s phone was already dialing the three digits, but the device shut down- _dead battery_. She immediately looked for something to wrap the wound, and found a discarded shawl right next to the declining body.

Annabeth began unbuttoning the woman’s shirt to wrap the wound.

“Who...who are you?” The woman asked, her voice sounded far away.

“Anne-” she was cut off by the sight of a phone about a meter away from the woman’s outstretched arm. Annabeth immediately stood to take hold of it and dialed three digits.

“Th-There’s a woman,” Annabeth said, “bleeding on the roof of-” she looked at her surroundings and recognized the hospital on her left. She saw a school to her right, “at around Madison street, I’m assuming. I’m sorry I don’t know where I am-”

A tingling sensation on her ankle distracted her, but she tried to stay on track, “her waist and her shoulder are both bleeding, and she’s coughing out a lot of blood-” she spoke and tended to the wound at the same time.

“She said there was a man-”

Light consumed her before she could finish. She could only remember the woman’s pleading, yet angry eyes, and the phone dropping from her hand, as she found herself back in her two bedroom apartment.

She could have gotten whiplash from the sudden switch. She blinked, her heart felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour, racing against a cherry red Maserati. The face of the dying woman didn't leave her mind.

She went to the bathroom sink to wash her face, and wash her hair. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up-

She looked into her bathroom mirror, and saw blood on her crisp blue blouse.

Her hands were matted, and the sink was stained with red. 

  
_It was real_ , Annabeth gulped, _what the fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ [@hotgirlhypnos](https://hotgirlhypnos.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡ I don't take writing criticism  
> ♡ Reyna is asexual + bisexual and in ♡love♡ w Hazel. They're both Annabeth's roommates  
> ♡ Zöe is also asexual  
> ♡ listen ik Percy/Zöe isn't everyone's cup of tea but I think it's cute. The relationship isn't going to appear much, but I'm not going to take ship hate for them in the comments either
> 
> You can support me by interacting w this post on Tumblr [ here](https://hotgirlhypnos.tumblr.com/post/644720588151226368/wash-away)


End file.
